


Hannibal Headcanon: Why Will Adopts Stray Dogs

by TheDaydreamer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Habbibal Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaydreamer/pseuds/TheDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night thinking about Will and those adorable dogs of his.<br/>This is so dumb but I was bored and it was 2am okay (>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal Headcanon: Why Will Adopts Stray Dogs

I think that Will sees dogs more than just an animal. More like a kind of meaning and symbol of peace when he helps them. A thing that won’t judge him or think of him any differently to other people and just love him affectionately and simply.

He understands them while they understand him, so if he sees one on its own, walking down the street at night feeling cold and helpless but plodding on, he helps it because its like helping himself. He feels the same way.

He knows the feeling, like he once said to Lecter, about leaving the lights on in his house and walking across the field, looking back like a boat on water far away, yet feeling safe. He might apply that to strays, too. Feeling alone but safe in a strange way, no responsibilities or guilt.

He feels alone but not necessarily lonely, like a dog does.

They forgive and forget and just move on with their lives, and I think Will admires and appreciates that about dogs. Taking them in as his own to share the feeling together so that they’re alone together and have each other.


End file.
